


Confessions and Orders (#102 Confession)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [13]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian must explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and Orders (#102 Confession)

Ian lay in Charlie's arms.

"Tell me." Charlie's voice was soft but firm.

"It was nothing."

"Truth please."

Ian shrugged. "I wasn't…interesting anymore. Too old. Too…numb. I was dismissed."

"And this?" Charlie ran his thumb against a knot of scar tissue low on Ian's hip.

"He tried to drive me away first."

"But you stayed."

"Yes."

"That was stupid."

Ian could hear Charlie's heart speed up. "I had no where else to go." Ian answered softly not wishing to think of that man, those times, and foolish decisions.

"I'm giving you an order. Never allow someone to hurt you again."


End file.
